Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives Armory Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons may break, though how often a weapon breaks is not yet determined. For more details about weapons please see Dealing With Zombies *''' Aqua-Splash' - (5 shots) Found incomplete; requires a copper pipe, a compact detonator, duct tape, and a plastic bag to complete. *' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (empty) '- Need 1 battery to load. *' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (loaded)' - Kills 1 zombie. *' Box Cutter' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *' Human Bone' - Kills 1 zombie. *' Burnt out Torch' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *' Can Opener' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. '''Very appropriately named, it is ideal for opening cans. Unfortunately it is a bit too small to properly open up your hominoid chums in the desert' *''' Chainsaw (Loaded)' - Heavy Object - Requires one '''Battery '''to use this weapon, it kills 3 Zombies per attack. The battery has a chance of being used up with each attack. *' Devastator (empty)' - Need 1 battery to load. *' Devastator (loaded)' - Kills 2 zombies per use. *' Exploding Water Bomb' - Can kill 7+ zombie. Made from plastic bag + semtex + compact detonator + duct tape + water ration. *' Guard Dog' - Can be used as a weapon/defense (home/bank) or home decoration. Also stops theft. When killing a zombie it has 10% chance of returning into your rucksack *' Jerrycan Gun (ready)' - Has a chance of oil used up each use. *'Lawnmower - Kills 2 zombies per use.' *' Machete' - ''"In the beginning these were used to cut a path. It's the same here, although the vegetation here is vindictive and ominously noisy..." - kills 2 zombies each Time *''' Machine Gun' - ''"A modified, more compact version of the AK-47, propably destined for "civilian" use... not the most accurate gun though... watch out for "friendly fire". Can be loaded with handful of bullets. *''' Mobile phone' - Works as a grenade. Can be used to destroy zombies (1 to 3 killed) while exploring the outer world desert. Scrap metal, compact detonator, or electronic componant recoverable after use. "''This antique gadget was a very well known model. Right up until the point where they all exploded, killing millions of people and wiping great cities off the map. This should surely make a quality grenade!" *''' Pathetic Penknife' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *' Plastic Bag '- Use water to make ' Water Bomb.' *' Plastic Bag and Semtex' - "A plastic bag fitted with an explosive charge. It takes some doing, but is simple and effective. You just have to fill it up..." *' Revolver' - "A handgun: A model P-22, reknowned for its reliability and precision. Its totally useless without any bullets though..." *' Rusty Chain' - 1 in 2 chance to kill a zombie. Needed for Fence +4 def hero home upgrade and for building the gallows. *' Screwdriver' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *' Serrated knife' - Kills 1 zombie. *' Staff' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *' Swiss Army Knife' - The Swiss Army Knife can pretty much be used to take care of any minor job, except perhaps decapitating a horde of zombies. *' Taser' - Needs battery. 2 charges. *' Water Bomb' - Kills 1-4 zombies. *' Water Pistol (empty)' *' Water Pistol (3 shots)' - Kills 1 zombie per shot. * 'Electric Whisk (charged)' Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *' Battery' *' Belt' *' Broken Electronic Device' *' Compact Detonator' *' Construction Kit' *' Copper Pipe' *' Duct Tape' *' Electronic Component' *' Handful of nuts and bolts' *' Mechanism' *' Metal Support' *' Patchwork Beam' *' Semtex' *' Rotting Log' *' Scrap Metal' *' Twisted Plank' *' Wrought Iron' Food/Drink Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP. After that they do nothing but satisfy other status effects, like thirst or dehydration. 'Food' *' Burnt Marshmallows' - 7AP!. *' Chinese Noodles' - Food ration. Combine with '''Strong Spices' and Water Ration to produce Spicy Chinese Noodles, which gives 7 AP when used. When eaten alone however, will only give 6 AP. *''' Dodgy Homemade Dish' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. (result of unsuccesfull cooking in the kitchen) "''Random ingredients thrown together, a hint of cooking, seasoned with desert sand. Dodgy Dish. Done..." *''' Dried Chewing Gum' *' Dried Marshmallows' *' Half-eaten Chicken Wings' *' Handful of Sweets' - Food ration. "''Just thinking about these delicious sweets brings a tear to your eye..." 7AP! - AEF *''' Human Flesh' - Restores full AP. (Said to a have chance to cause infection like meaty bone, chances unknown) "''Erm... It's probably best to forget you ate this and move on..." Gives the Cannibalism distinction. *''' Intestine Melon - 7 AP''' *''' Meaty Bone' *' Moldy Ham Sandwich' *' Moldy Neapolitan' *' Open Can' *' Packet of Soft Crisps' *' Rancid Jaffa Cakes' *' Spicy Chinese Noodles' *' Stale Tart' *' Suspicious-looking Vegetable' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Grown in the '''Vegetable Plot'. "Well it's clearly a... uh... erm... vegetable? It's hard to say would try and grow something like this but the main thing is that it seems edible. Or not." *''' Tasty-looking Steak' - 7AP! *' Tasty Homemade Dish' - 7AP *' Unspecified Meat' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Created from animals via the '''Butcher'. "You are fairly sure that this wet, sticky thing can be eaten. Either way, it doesn't smell too bad and it's not moving." *''' Out-of-Date Biscuits' 'Drink' *' Bloody hot coffee' - Drink to restore 4 AP. No status given. Unlimited uses per day. *' Vodka Marinostov' - Drink to restore full AP; gives the status '''Drunk'. "A pretty violent way to overcome tiredness (and regain your action points)... 85% proof, with random, vaguely organic things floating in it. Cheers!" *''' Suspiscious looking plum juice' - Can be cooked/converted to make a food/drink ration providing 7 AP. "This carefully sealed vial contains plum juice. It seems suspicious. Especially so, if you consider that the label states: "In case of ingestion, contact the emergency poison unit!" You're not really going to drink it anyway, are you? Really?"'' *''' 'Wake The Dead'' *' Water Ration' *' Water Cooler Bottle' - Can store water for 3 uses. Useful for expeditions to maximize carry space, as one person can carry water for 3. *'Winness' - Drink to restore full AP. gives the status Drunk. ''"Nothing beats a pint of the black stuff to inspire poetry, laughter and erm, fight the zombies... *As approved by Charlie Sheen" 'Food/Drink Package' *''' Can' *' Doggy Bag' *' Food Parcel' *' Lunch Box' - Gives random food. Pharmacy Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combining two Pharmaceutical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *' Anabolic Steroids' *' Bandage' *' Betapropine 5mg (expired)' *' Cyanide' *' Hydratone 100mg' *' Unlabelled Drug' *' Paracetoid 7g' *' Pharmaceutical Products' *' Twinoid 500mg' - 8 AP! *' Water Purifier Tablet' *' Valium Shot' *' Thick Solution' Defenses Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 (or more with Defensive Focus -contruction) defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. Certain items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when encountering zombies - so far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is available to '''Heroes'. *''' Car Door' *' Car Door (incomplete)' - Requires 1x '''Duct Tape', 1x Wrought Iron, and 1x Handful of Nuts and Bolts to assemble into a Car Door. *''' Guard Dog' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Can be used to attack zombies in the World Beyond. *' Järpen Table' *' Mattress - Als'''o adds 3 Decor to House *''' Old Door' *Riot Shield - Could also be used as a home decoration. Will add +2 control when encountering zombies. *' Sheet Metal' *' Solid Wooden Board' *' Torch' *' Trestle - Also adds 1 Decor to House''' *''' Unshaped Concrete Blocks' Decorations Decorations can add '''decoration points' to a player's house. The amount of decoration points you can recieve varies on the type of item. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. They must be placed in your chest to count. *''' Bed Side Lamp (off)' *' Bed Side Lamp (on) ' +3 (Needs a new battery every night) *' Beer Fridge' +2 *' Boxes' *' Carcinogenic Oven' +2 *' Doormat' +5 - "It'll be nice to wipe your feet on something for a change." *' Ektorp-Gluten Chair' +2 *' Fat Cat' +5 *' Iron Chest' - Adds 2 slots to your home's storage capacity. *' Machine Gun (empty)' +15 *' Mini HI-Fi (broken)' +1 *' Mini HI-Fi (on)' +10 (Requires a '''Battery '''and an' Electronic Component'.) *' Old Washing Machine' + 2 *' Padlock and Chain' +0 *' PC Base Unit' +3 *' Persian Rug' +10 *' Quality Log' +2 *' Radio Cassette Player' +2 *' Revolver (empty)' +5 *' Rocking Chair' +5 * Santa's Reindeer *' Wad of Cash' +7 *' Wire Mesh' +0 Miscellaneous *' A letter with no address' *' Adjustable Spanner' - ''"With an adjustable spanner, you can chose between building something and breaking something. Something might not necessarily be an object..." *''' Bag of Cement' *' Box of Games' - ''"The box contains a game... probably!" Items that could be taken from this: Incomplete Deck of Cards, Dice. *''' Box of Matches' *' Broken Hacksaw' *' Chicken' *' Citizen's Welcome Pack' *' Corrosive Liquid' - ''"With the right ingredients, this acid could be transformed into a dangerous poison. But you'd really have to want to kill someone... You don't want that, do you?" Combine with Pharmaceutical Products and Battery to make Vial of Poison *''' Crate Lid' *' Chest' *' Crushed Battery' *' Dismantled Mower - can be repaired with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Duct Tape + Wrought Iron and used as a weapon "A clasic garden tool, it needs no power, but come in kit form... If you want to use it, you just need to finish building it." * Devastator (incomplete)' *' Dice' *' EMS System (charged)' - Gives 5 AP, citizen is immediately '''injured' *''' EMS System (incomplete)' *Encyclopedia - This mighty tome is a volume from a series of encyclopedias known as twinpedia. The pages are marked with strange symbols and annotations, as if the book has passed through the hands of many other before reaching you. *' Engine' *' Engine (incomplete)' *' Flash Powder' *' Flash Grenade' - obtained by combining '''Flash Powder, Plastic Bag' and a Duct Tape. *''' Flatpacked Furniture' *' Full Jerrycan' *' Giant Rat' *' Green Imp Suit' *'Groundsheet' *' Hacksaw' *' Huge Snake (Ophiophagus trouser)' *' Incomplete Cafetiere' *' Incomplete Deck of Cards' * 'Incomplete Chainsaw' * 'Incomplete Whisk' *' Jerrycan Pump (unattached)' *' Kwik Fix' *' Large Chest' - Can be opened with a '''Can Opener' or Screwdriver. *''' Makeshift barricade' - Use at home to add one defense point to it *' Manbag' - 1 additional slot within your original Rucksack *' Ness-Quick Weedkiller' *' Opened Pack of Cigarettes' *' PDGT Mark II Calibrator' - Can be mounted on the '''Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT' with Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT (Empty), Duct Tape, Electronic Component, and Handful of Nuts and Bolts." *''' Photo Album' *' << Pine Fresh >> Smoke Bomb' *' Pocket Vibrator (charged)' *' Pocket Vibrator (incomplete)' *' Radio Cassette Player (no battery)' *' Radius Radar Beacon' *' Radius Mark II' *' Repair Kit (damaged)' *' Repair Kit' *'Ruck Sack''' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 4 additional slots within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''' Safe' *' Sand Ball' - "A harmless ball of sand(with some gravel for good measure) which you are just itching to launch into another citizen's face. You have no idea where this bizarre craving came from." *' Sheet Metal (Parts)' *' Shopping Trolley' *' Stack of Papers' - Read it to get texts. Player gains text '''Twinoid Label'. *''' Stinking Pig' *' Strong Spices' *' Tool Bag' - Could be used to make '''Repair Kit' when repaired with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. *''' Toolbox' *' Utility belt' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *' Ultra-Rucksack' - "The ideal travel companion ! Waterproof, reinforced shoulders, side pokets, gives you a massage while you walk, and has a nice chrome 'Desert Junkie' logo." 2 additional slots within your original Rucksack *' Water Cooler Bottle (Empty)' - "You'd usually expect to find one of these in some office somewhere, but by no small miracle it has fallen into your grubby paws. This could be most useful... USAGE: If you are carrying a ration of water, it will be transferred into the bottle. Otherwise the default action will be to drink the contents of the bottle." Can hold up to 3 '''Water Rations'. *''' Wonky Shopping Trolley' Other '''Rumors, Hacks, Removed Content or other.' Items found here are not necessarily found in the game. This maybe because they are part of an older patch, a foreign version or any other reason. Older versions *[[Beta Pill|'Betapropin Tablet 5mg']] Weapons ' *[[Nuke|'Nuke]] Item Combinations Note, as the item pages is being updated, we are removing the recipes listed here and placing them in the pages. *'Spicy Chinese Noodles'(Gives +7AP) = Strong Spices + Water Ration + Chinese Noodles *'Vial of Poison' = Corrosive Liquid + Pharmaceutical Products + Battery (Can be added to food to make that food contaminated, turning it into a deadly weapon.) *'Lawnmower' = Dismantled Mower + Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Duct Tape + Wrought Iron *'Cafetiere '= Incomplete Cafetiere + Cyanide + Electronic component + Duct Tape + Handful of nuts and bolts + Wrought Iron + Copper Pipe . Category:items